


Little Darlin'

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff for Fluff's Sake, Songfic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Song-fic based on Landon Pigg's song, Little Darlin'.





	

The first time he sang for her, he was fairly certain she didn’t even remember it. A sharp ache in his forearm pulled him into consciousness and he woke to find Kirsten’s nails nearly drawing blood. He was about to try and free his arm when he heard her whimper and the sound pushed all thoughts about his own comfort from his mind. Her breathing was labored and her cheeks were damp with both sweat and tears. “Hey, Kirsten,” he stroked her hair with his free hand, “you’re having a nightmare.” She just continued to tremble at his side. “C’mon, Darling,” he finally pulled his arm free so that he could completely envelop her in a hug, “wake up.” Something between a gasp and a sob escaped her and he pressed her harder against his chest.

“ _Child, my heart skips a beat for you_ ,” his voice began as a hesitant whisper. What was he even doing? But for a brief moment, her shaking stopped, so he kept singing. “ _More than I need to, it feels like_.” he grinned a little at the next line, “ _You’re the reason I never sleep. You’re safe with me all through the lonely night_.”

Her breathing had become quieter, less urgent, and her brows unknitted themselves.

“ _And I… I’ll be your apple tree,_

_Give you all you need and gladly mourn_

_When you feel that you don’t need me,_

_But just wait and see what I’ve got in store for you.”_

He felt every muscle in her body relax. He too, loosened his grip on her and shifted so that he was flat on his back, her head resting atop his chest. With one hand he circled her back and with the other he intertwined their fingers.

“ _Little Darlin’, Little Darlin’_

_Won’t you let me, Let me love,_

_Love you like I_

_Like I want to, like I want to Little Darlin’_

_Because you know I’m dying to love you_.”

He slurred the last line or two, feeling his eyelids begin to droop. Kissing her head, Cameron fell asleep with her hair on his cheek and her breath on his skin.

The second time he sang for her, it was opposite day. Cameron woke up feeling energized. He very slowly pulled himself off of Kirsten- something he never had to do because she was almost always up before him- and padded into the kitchen to make something special for breakfast. When almost an hour had passed and the blonde hadn’t emerged from the bedroom, Cameron got suspicious.

“You still alive, Little Darling?” he called from the living room.

His only response was the door shutting with an audible slam. Chuckling, he turned the stove off and placed their food on the table. Then, throwing caution to the wind, pulled the door open. The only thing that wasn’t under the covers was her foot. On any other day, he would have backed away slowly, but delight was making his judgement fuzzy.

“ _I’ll be your sunny day_ ,” he sang at the top of his lungs, not caring if he went out of tune from laughing, “ _so that when you play, I’ll shine down on you_!”

Her groan was cut off by her shriek as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her legs out from under the blanket.

“ _Love, I’ll be your moonlit night_ ,” his arm encircled her upper thigh and heaved her body over his shoulder, “ _so you’ll have a light when the sun is through_!”

“Cameron!” she squealed, trying to sound upset.

“ _Little Darlin’, Little Darlin’_

_Won’t you let me, Let me love,_

_Love you like I_

_Like I want to, like I want to Little Darlin’_

_Because you know I’m dying to love you_.”

He sang as he set her back on the floor, ducking into the kitchen before she could smack him. Her resolve broke into a fit of laughter when she saw the eggs, toast, and bacon on her plate arranged in a smiley face.

There were plenty of opportunities after that when she heard him sing, but now he was singing for someone else.

“ _Little Darlin’_ ,” he sang between kisses, “ _Little Darlin’ won’t you let me_?” The toddler in his arms giggled sweetly as he spun her around.

“ _Let me love,_

_Love you like I_

_Like I want to, like I want to Little Darlin’_

_Because you know I’m dying to… dying to love you_.”

He paused briefly when he spotted her in the doorway. Kirsten had her eyebrow raised and was impatiently tapping her wrist. Cameron pouted at the wall clock, not realizing how late it had gotten.

“Alright, Baby Doll,” he murmured, brushing tufts of brunette hair out of her hazel eyes, “Momma says it’s bedtime.”

“Again!” she kicked her legs enthusiastically.

“Myra, that’s the third time Daddy’s sung it already.” Kirsten said playfully pinching the child’s cheek, “You need to go to sleep.”

“Boo.” Myra whined, puffing her bottom lip out.

Kirsten gave her husband a warning look, questioning whether or not she could trust him to actually get her to bed on time.

“I’ve got it, Fun Police.” he and Myra stuck their tongues out at the same time, making her laugh.

“Okay, okay,” she put her hands up, “Good night, Smarty Pants.”

She planted a loud, dramatic kiss on the girl’s head which elicited another fit of giggling.

“One more, Daddy?” Myra asked holding up her chubby finger.

Cameron glanced back at the doorway before grinning, “One more.”

He started at the beginning of the song and sang softly as he dressed his daughter for bed. His voice was a lull, now, rocking her gently until her eyelids fluttered shut.

“ _Little Darlin’_ ,” he carefully placed Myra in her crib, “ _I am dying just for you_.”

Kissing her forehead, he whispered, “Sweet dreams, Darling.”


End file.
